Kielletty omasta tahdostaan
by SunshineApple
Summary: Tämä eittämättä melko surumielinen ficcini kertoo siitä, miten rouva Giryn ja Oopperan kummituksen välille leimahti aikoinaan ystävyyden jalo side ja ehkäpä jotain enemmänkin, vai?


Nimi: **Kielletty omasta tahdostaan**

Kirjoittaja: EssiTheWriter

Ikäraja/-suositus: **K+**

Laji/genre: Romance, friendship ja fantasy

Paritus: Erik ja rouva Giry (jossain mielessä...)

Varoitukset: Sisältää (henkisesti) melko rankkoja aiheita!

Disclaimer: Legendaarinen _Gaston Leroux_ omistaa täysin (lähes) kaikki tässä tarinassa esiintyvät hahmot, enkä minä ansaitse niillä rahallisesti millään tavoin.

Summary: Tämä eittämättä melko surumielinen ficcini kertoo siitä, miten rouva Giryn ja Oopperan kummituksen välille leimahti aikoinaan ystävyyden jalo side - ja ehkäpä jotain enemmänkin, vai?

A/N: Sain idean tämän kirjoittamiseen Disney'n Bernard ja Bianca – Pelastuspartio-klassikkopiirretyn laulusta "Tomorrow Is Another Day", joka myös esiintyy tässä prologissa hieman enemmän ficciin sopivampana eli joitain sanoja olen "editoinut"... :)

* * *

**PROLOGI: UUSI PÄIVÄ HUOMINEN  
**

--------------------------------------------------------

"_Come along,_

_Til there is sunshine shining when I find the silver lining,_

_Come along_.

_Sing a song, when today becomes tomorrow,_

_Weather fine, joy or sorrow, sing a song_.

_Is it wrong?_..._"_

Ruskeahiuksinen ja hyvin älykkään näköinen tyttö, jolla oli sievät, sydämenmuotoiset kasvot makoili karmiininpunaisissa silkkilakanoissaan upeilla kaiverruksilla tyylitellyllä vuoteellaan. Hänellä oli yllään lemmikinsininen leninki, jonka eteen vyötärölle oli solmittu valkoinen, melko nuhruinen esiliina. Sitä ei kuitenkaan näkynyt kunnolla, sillä tyttö oli sängyllä vatsallaan ja luki mustakantista, paksua kirjaa heilutellen jalkojaan samalla ilmassa. Tyttö oli niin keskittynyt opuksen sanaan, ettei kuullut kumeaa paukahdusta, joka kantautui salaisesta huoneesta hänen oman huoneensa yläpuolelta.

"..._To put my hopes together and wish something better, is it wrong?_

_To be loved, __to face the future with another who means more than any other_

_is to be loved_.

_We'll paint the grey clouds with pretty rainbow hues,_

_And we'll brush the gloom away and save it for a rainy day, rainy day,_

_Oh today_..._"_

Neito käänsi otsa keskittyneessä rypyssä kirjan kellastuneen, jo tarkasti lukemansa sivun ja ryhtyi lukemaan sen toista puolta yhtä keskittyneenä. Sievä, kullattu soittorasia soi sängyn viereisellä, kauniin mintunvihreäksi maalatulla yöpöydällä. Sen kaunis, sorea sävelmä sai näkymättömissä väijyvän nuoren pojan niskakarvat nousemaan pystyyn. Sävel oli liian puhdas ja laulun sanat liian koskettavia kestettäviksi. Surun ja onnettomuuden jättämä ikuinen kirous pyrki väkisin tulvimaan nuorukaisen tummista silmistä.

"..._When troubles cast a shadow and shadows make the sun afraid to stay,_

_It's ok, til there'll be sunshine shining and we'll_

_Find the silver lining another day_.

_Tomorrow is another day, how I hope you'll always stay_._"_

Murheellinen nuorimies kuunteli musiikin viimeisiä, soivia nuotteja haikeasti, kunnes ne lakkasivat kokonaan kuulumasta. Hän tarkkaili kiinnostuneena, pohjattoman uteliaana pienenpienestä lattianraosta kirjaa lukevaa tyttöstä ja odotti, suorastaan toivoi tämän laittavan soittorasian soimaan uudelleen. Mutta tyttö vain oli vaiti ja käänteli tylsistyttävän näköisen teoksen sivuja. Raskaasti huokaisten poika nousi ylös pölyiseltä puulattialta, hän odottaisi seuraavaan tiistaihin kuullakseen sen lumoavan sävelmän uudelleen. Vaikka nuorukainen olikin hieman pettynyt ja surkea, ei hänen mielessään käynyt kertaakaan, että hän voisi syyttää siitä tuota kerrosta alempana makoilevaa neitoa. Se kun oli kokonaan tytön ansiota, että hän ylipäänsä oli siinä ja nyt, vihdoinkin vapaana, eikä lukollisessa häkissä nauravien ihmisten tuijoteltavana ja osoiteltavana. Lucile Aude Garreth – aivan, se oli tytön nimi - oli pelastanut pojan suunnilleen kaksi viikkoa sitten friikkisirkuksesta, jossa hän oli ollut lyömätön vetonaula. Sirpaloituneen sydämensä sokkeloissa nuorimies tunsi syvää kiitollisuutta neiti Garrethia kohtaan, jonka hän tiesi ettei haihtuisi sieltä kuunaan. Niin kauan kuin poika suinkin eläisi, olisi hän valtavasti velkaa tuolle tytölle.

* * *

A/N: Voi voi... Minähän suorastaan **ratkean** kirjoittamaan kahta ficciä samanaikaisesti... :/ Suokaa anteeksi, jos näiden päivitysten kanssa venähtää...! 

Palautetta prologista?


End file.
